The real Story
by The real TK
Summary: How TK and Kari finally get together and how everyone else is living after season 2. Has all the normal pairings.will finish in the month or so. First posted story ever so R and R. I dont own digimon and i dont claim to.....etc.
1. Brotherly Advice

"Matt! Hey Matt!" I yelled chasing after my brother.

"Oh, hey TK. What's up?" he asked.

" Nothing much, I just wanted to ask you something"

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Well….." I think about backing out of this but Matt knows something is up. Why else would I be across town at this time of night. I should have just called him. That would have been the smart thing to do. I guess I got lost in my thoughts because Matt started to shake me rapidly. "TK,TK!" he said.

"Yeah." I answered.

" Are you ok TK, you seem kind of stressed?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Ok then what did you want to ask me?"

" Well its complicated, how did you know that you were in love with Sora?"

"Oh, I get it. You want to know if you really love Kari." Matt put me in a headlock after he said that and started to mess with my hair. He finally let go after a couple of minutes of his stupid game.

" Well I don't really know how I knew I just did. She just made me feel complete. So there little bro when are you going to tell Kari?"

"Who said anything about Kari. I was just wondering about Sora" I said jokingly.

"You don't want to go there TK. I'm more over protective of Sora then Tai is with Kari. Well maybe I should call Tai and for warn him that your trying to take his baby sister from him."

"I was just joking Matt calm down. Besides Tai wouldn't do anything because he knows that would just make Kari spend more time with me. But you knew that was love? How?"

"Well really I didn't know it was love until my English teacher Mr. Wallower wanted to talk to me after class one day. We had just finished grading some paper we had to write. And he tells me "So who is this girl your in love with? Because I wont to thank them for inspiring you to write this paper. I think this is your first passing grade this year that's over a 70." And I tell him I don't know what your talking about. I just wrote what came to mind. I don't love anyone. I'm not obsessing over some girl trying to give her flowers and candy to make her like me. He says that's not what love is. Love is just being happy doing nothing with someone, just sitting down talking , could even be about nothing but that's love when your whole when you're here them. Wait TK don't you have Mr. Wallower?"

I hear what Matt was saying and all I thought about was Kari. I really listened to the last part of what he was saying just because Mr. Wallower really knew what he was talking about 100 percent of the time. " Yeah I have him."

"Listen to what he has to say he is a great teacher. He helped me out plenty of times, didn't matter the problem either. Could be about Sora or teachers that were to get me. He understands his students."

"Ok, I will Matt. Well thanks for the help I think I should be heading home its getting late. See you later Matt." I said about to run off when Matt grabs my arm.

"Tell Kari this weekend on the camping trip. These is only going to be couples except for you to so tell her."

I had completely forgotten about the camping trip to be honest. "Ok, I will."

"Good. I'll be at your house at 1 to pick you up, so be ready by then ok?"

"Gotcha Matt. Night." I yelled as I ran off into the darkness of the night.


	2. On the way

I woke up at 12:30 and all I wanted to do was go back to sleep. But I knew that I couldn't, I needed to pack for this weekends camping trip. I was skeptical about the whole thing because it was practically a couples vacation with the exception of Kari and me. I could just tell how this whole thing was going to play out, I would leave for maybe a minute or two then everyone would just dip off. Matt with Sora , Joe with Mimi, Yolei and Ken, Davis with Rose, and Tai with whoever he was with for the week. Tai unlike Davis wasn't able to get on with his life after he found he had no shot the girl he loved. So he was always with a new girl every week because he didn't want to get hurt again, well that's what I think. If you ask him he'll just say he is living life to the fullest. Then it would be just me and Kari alone with nothing but the fire.

I looked at the clock it was 12:45 and I had just finished packing so I took a quick shower then got changed into some cargo shorts and a sleeveless shirt and my fisherman's hat that I got from Matt when I turn 10. I almost never took it off back then. I still had a little while until Matt got here so I tried listening to music to clear my head of Kari. Needless to say it didn't work. For some reason I could find any song that didn't make me think of her. I was about to just throw my mp3 player against the wall when I heard Matt honk his horn. I grabbed my duffle bag and was out the door before Matt could do his patented "Get the hell out here before I leave you here" honk.

"How are you doing TK? " Sora asked with a simile on her face.

"I'm doing ok. How about you?" I said while climbing into the back of Matt's jeep.

"I'm going pretty good. I got offered a full scholarship to Odaiba university for soccer."

"Really that's amazing. So Matt, I thought Davis was suppost to be coming with us?"

"He was going to but Tai decided to take him. He said that what's her name, his girlfriend for this week lives by Davis so he would just give him a ride along with Rose." Matt answered.

" How's Kari getting there then Tai's car can barely hold four as it is not including bags and stuff like that?" I asked not looking up to the front seats because I knew both Matt and Sora would have huge grins on their faces.

"Should I tell him or should you?" Matt asked Sora.

"Well why can't you tell him?"

"Because I'm driving and you know I can't say anything about Kari to TK without going something stupid to him." Matt wasn't lying as long as I could remember he never said anything about Kari if I wasn't in range for some type of "brotherly love" .

"Fine, I'll tell him. Well TK you see Kari is….." Sora stopped for along pause and I was starting to get frustraighted at it, so I started guessing what Kari was going to do.

"Getting a ride from Joe?" Sora just shook her head. " Yolei?" I continued. Sora just shook her head again. "She's getting a ride from us isn't she?" I finally said.

"Took you long enough bro." Matt said starting to laugh.

But I didn't realize that while I was guessing how Kari was getting to the camp site, that the car had stopped moving. And suddenly a backpack came flying at my head. Unfortunately I turned jest in time for the bag to hit me dead center of the nose. I thought it was going to start to bleed from whatever it was Kari had in there.

"My fault TK. I didn't realize how hard I threw it." Kari said with a concered look on her face. I just stared at her; she was wearing a light blue skirt that barely reached her knees and a white tank top that said ANGLE in pink letters. After Matt was done laughing we drove off to the camp site.


	3. Food for thought

Kari I love you and I always will no matter how you feel about me. I can't deal with keeping this from you another minute. I love you with all my heart, I know we're young but I know this is love because you make me fill whole and when your not with me I feel like I shouldn't even be alive. That's all I thought as I was talking to Kari on the ride to the camp site. I wanted nothing more then to love her and have her love in return. But I couldn't say that to her, because there was no way she felt the way I did about her. No one has ever felt that way before. Not even Romeo and Juliet.

"TK? TK? TK!" Kari yelled at me.

"Oh, my bad I was just thinking. What was it you were saying?"

"I was trying to tell you that we're getting something to eat. Matt needs to know what you want."

"Wait you were saying something about the soph?"

"That was almost twenty minutes ago TK. Now what do you want?"

"Really? Well I'll just get whatever your getting Kari." I didn't hear what Kari yelled to Matt because I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking how I should apologize to Kari. She's proabley pissed that I zoned out on her like that.

When she got back into the car I apologized.

"Don't worry about it. But just in case I decide to be pissed about it later I want to throw that in your face so what were you thinking about?" Kari said this with the biggest grin I had ever seen, not even Tai could beat it.

"Well since you want to know what it is I'm not going to tell you Kari." I joked knowing that I could never tell her what I was thinking. I cared to much about our friendship to ruin it.

"Fine then I guess I'm never going to speak to you ever again." She said in a snotty way.

"I'm cool for that. I would have to listen to you complain anymore about nothing at all." To anyone that heard this that didn't know us would think that we were some couple about to brake up. But to everyone that knew us knew that we played this game a lot. Kari normally won because she never did anything stupid to bring up. I didn't have a huge list of screw ups either but when your brother's a front-man for a huge band your bond to get into some problems. Those are a different story.

"Fine I have an even worse punishment for you." There was a mischievous shine in Kari's eyes now. I knew what she was going to say but I played into it anyway.

"Well anything would be worse then you not talking to me."

"I'm going to tell Tai that you tried to pull a move on me after I told you to stop. Or I like this one even better." Just then Kari's mischievous stare turned into something pour evil. "I'll tell Matt that tried to pull a move on Sora, and you know he'll kill you first hide your body and maybe even frame Davis for it before he asks questions." We both started to laugh because it was true. Matt would have pulled something like that, and he would diffinatley try to blame it on Davis. Matt never really liked Davis. Me and prollabley only Sora knows why. But that's for another time.

"Fine I'll tell you Kari Come here. A little closer, closer." We were face to face not even 2 inches about. Well technically face to ear but still. " I was thinking about going to the digital world and bring everyone's digimon back here as a surpise. Like have a party or pinic then surpise everyone. What do you think?"

"That's a great idea I haven't seen Gatomon for so long." Just then Matt and Sora come back with our food. I whispered to Kari "don't mention anything to anyone."

"Hey Matt how much longer till we are there?"

"About another twenty minutes bro. After we're done eating why don't you three get some sleep, I'll wake you up when we get there. Ten minutes later Kari and Sora are asleep and me soon to follow suite I looked at Kari and thought to myself that must be how angels look, then I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	4. Whispers in the woods

I woke up to Matt and Tai arguing about who got to the camp site first. For best friends they sure do fight a lot. Well I guess everyone doesn't have the luck of having someone like Kari has a best friend. I didn't care about what they were saying until they brought me into it.

"TK you'll never lie. Who got here first me or Matt?"

I shook my head as I rubbed my eyes. I was having the most perfect dream ever until they woke me up. It was about Kari of course. I reluckdenty answered. "I don't know I was sleeping. Ask Sora or Kari." I exclaimed.

"Sora will say Matt, and you know Kari will say Matt too just to bust my balls. You're killing me TK." Sighed Tai.

"Sorry Tai but I was tired. Well where did everyone go?"

"Well Joe and Mimi aren't here yet but Davis went to take a piss I think and the girls went off to find a nice place to set up camp. So TK did Kari ask you to go to the soph with her yet?" I was dumbfounded, simply put. I could relief that same moment and still not be ready for it. Matt could tell I was lost for words.

"I think that's a no Tai." Matt said slapping my back.

"Oh, I was hoping that she would on the road up here. But TK when she finally does ask you act surprised ok?" and with that Tai and Matt went off talking about some stupid bet that I didn't feel like hearing about. I fell back to sleep in Matt's car since we still didn't have a camp site.

I woke up this time not to my brother and Tai fighting but to a brown haired angel poking me. And saying something that I couldn't tell what it was. I raised my head finally rubbing my eyes and asking "What it is?"

"Wake up you lazy bum. You have to set up the tents and get fire wood. I would hurry up if I were you because it's already 6:30.

"Why do I have to set up camp?" I asked in a confused state.

"Because everyone did nose goes and you lost." Kari laughed while she said this.

"That's not fair I was asleep." After a long pause I said "let me guess you started it didn't you?"

"Of course I did now get chopping" Kari said clapping her hands then walking away.

A couple of minutes later I was outside on my hands and knees setting the posts for the tents. Luckily for me I had to only set up two tents. All the guys decided to sleep on the ground tonight because they found it harsh that I had to set up the entire camp by myself. But that didn't stop them from laughing there ass off while I was setting the tents up.

After I finished with the tents I heard Kari yelling now get the wood it's getting cold. I don't know why she was being so bossy today but I didn't care. Because with every order she gave me there was a smile and I only want to make her smile. That was one of the reason I went to school, just to see her smile.

"Fine, I'll go get it. But on one condition." I stated. As I spoke Kari came over to me from where ever she was and said "What's the condition TK?"

"Make sure everyone doesn't disappear while I'm gone."

"I'm not sure if I can do that but I'll try." For some reason she hugged me then ran off to talk to someone because I heard someone yell "Kari over here".

As I gathered the wood my thoughts ran wild. No matter how many times I tired to change the subject of Kari from my head it kept creeping its way back in. I knew that I loved her, but I was too scared to do anything. Soon I was done with the wood and was walking back to camp when I heard in the bushes some one saying. "Why don't they just tell each other?" Then another voice replied. "I don't know but I'm about to tell her if he doesn't soon. I'm getting tired of hearing he complain so many times when she goes out with other people."

"I know what your talking about she complains to when any girl just looks at him."

I left after I heard that because I didn't want to listen any more. I got tired of hearing about people that have the same problem as I did. Yes I made myself believe that whoever it was talking wasn't talking about Kari and me.

I got back to the camp site to see no one there but Kari. I snuck up without making a sounded, except for a light breath that I took. But that was enough for Kari.

"You're not sneaky TK so stop trying to be. Do you have the wood?" Kari looked back at me just as I was about to whisper boo right in her ear. But because she turned to the side that I was on our faces were barely not touching. I thought about just kissing her and calling it an accident, but I didn't. I just took my head away fast. Kari started to blush; I could feel that I was blushing to because my ears got really hot.

"How did you know I was there? And yes I got the wood." I made a pile about 6 feet in front of Kari. Then looked at her.

"I could hear you breathing. Besides I heard you crack a couple of twigs a few seconds ago, and since everyone else is off doing something they don't want everyone to see."

"I see you couldn't keep everyone here then. Well I guess I'm not making the fire."

"Fine by me, I have a warm tent to sleep in and you don't so it's your loss not mine." She smiled after a couple of seconds knowing that she made me speechless. Well more then normal.

"Fine I'll make the fire!" I exclaimed. Kari started to laugh while I cursed under my breath while making the fire.

After the fire was lit I seat next to Kari and I told her about what I heard in the woods. At my words she seemed kind of worried.

"Did you hear any names mentioned?"

"No, I left after a couple of seconds because I didn't feel like listening to people complain about what other people are doing."

"Oh, ok." After Kari said that she rested her head on my shoulder. We talked until Kari fell asleep on my shoulder. I picked her up and put her in one of the tents. Then I seat back at my place by the fire and fell asleep looking at the stars and remembering all the times Kari was next to me doing the same thing in the digital world. The only difference was that Tai wasn't snoring so loud that you could hear him anywhere in the digital world, no laughter from the older kids and giggles from the digimon.


	5. Double Image

Nothing of real importance happened for the rest of the trip. Only things that happened were Joe falling out of the boat when we were fishing and Davis getting lost when we were walking back to the camp site with the fish. That's about it. Kari rode with Yolie back to Odaiba. So I just slept the entire ride back. I didn't feel like listening to Sora and Matt sweet talk one another. It is really enough to make you barf. We got back at about 7 o'clock.

"Ok, there bro wake up. Wake up, wake up."

"Just drop me off first. He should be awake by then."

"Na, he's just trying to be a funny guy. TK if you don't get up in five seconds I'm telling Kari that you love her. ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIV….."

"I'm up, I'm up. Now shut up Matt." Matt was right I was trying to be a little funny but it didn't work.

"See I told you he was faking."

"Bye Sora, see you later Matt." I said as I started towards my apartment building.

There was a letter on my kitchen table when I got in. It said

_"TK went to dinner with a friend from work. If you didn't eat yet these pizza in the fridge. Hope you had a good time. I'll see you late tonight or tomorrow. Goodnight, Love mom."_ I wondered who she went to dinner with but stopped caring after I saw a picture on my hallway wall. That was never there before.

I remembered when it was taken, but I had no idea anyone besides Kari had a copy of it. I wondered where my mom had gotten it from. It was from our first trip into the digital world. It was me and Kari in Primary Village with Patamon and Gatomon.

I stood there for awhile thinking about the picture, but then something caught my eye. There was an envelope half way under my room. When I started to pull it from under the door I noticed that it said Kari on it in big pink letters. I picked it then opened it.

_TK I just found a copy of a picture of just us and our digimon. I told you I would find one. I left it with your mom because you weren't back yet. Well I'll see you tomorrow. _

_Love, _

_Kari, your bestest friend every_

I stood there and re-read the letter about 10 times before I snapped out of my thoughts. I don't know what snapped me out of them but I'm glad I did. Because if I wasn't I would have stood there until I was. After I ate the pizza that my mom mentioned it was 9 o'clock. I didn't feel like watching TV so I went to sleep.

Morning came to fast. It felt like I didn't even sleep. I was just going to sleep until I couldn't sleep anymore then go in to school since my mom wasn't trying to wake me up. But then suddenly there was a big bang. Then my head hurt, a lot.

"Wake up TK. It's time for school." Matt has flipped my mattress over with me still in it. I tried to scream at Matt but he didn't hear it. I know this because he was screaming like a bat out of hell, and I could barely hear myself. I started to move the mattress from on top of me but then what felt like 200 pounds came down on top of it.

Then all I heard was "Sorry but I can't let you up in till you promise to tell Kari how you feel about her." I tired to move the mattress with Matt on it, put it wasn't moving an inch.

"Fine, I'll tell her. NOW GET OFF ME!!!!"

"There was that, that hard?" Matt asked while moving the mattress and offering me his hand to help me up. "Now hurry up TK mom asked me to give you a ride to school. Since she was running late for work."

I yelled "gotcha" as I grabbed a pair of boxers and headed for the shower. I got out quickly because I wanted to talk to Kari before homeroom. Because we only had a couple of classes together and they were at the end of the day. I was out the door not 5 minutes after I got out of the shower.

Matt dropped me off in the front of school so I wouldn't be late for class just because he couldn't find a place to park. I saw Kari as soon as I left the car. But something was different, who was this new guy that was talking to the others I thought to myself. I walked up slowly to the Kari to try and scare her like I always do. But apparently Kari didn't feel like playing that game because she turned to me right away, with a huge smile on her face.

"TK look who just moved to Odaiba." Kari yelled moving out of the way of to reveal a blonde haired boy who if was taller and had bluer eyes would like just like my self.

"Hey TK long time no see."

It was the American digidestined Willis.


	6. Unexspected darkness

I don't know why but after I say Willis I got a strange feeling in my stomach. I didn't know why I got it then and hell I still don't know why I got it but I did. Since I saw him that day until while basically the end of this story I was always on my toes when he was near, because I didn't trust him. I would have gone over to the others if it wasn't for the sudden sickness that came in seconds. All I remember is the ground moving up towards my face. Then BLACK. Like the series finale of The Sopranos. On a quick note I never liked that show but Kari loved it, so I watched it with her all the time.

Everyone said and still says that I only woke up once in the three days that followed. But I don't think that's true. Because I'm almost one-hundred percent positive that I heard Davis yelling I was dead. Along with Matt praying, my parents comforting each other. I heard a lot of thinks, I heard everyone saying something or crying. Except one person, Kari. I saw her. I don't know how I did but I did. Every time Kari walked into the room it was like I was awake but I couldn't move, couldn't speak.

I wish I didn't see her thou because every time I did she was crying. I hate I mean HATE seeing any girl cry. So imagine how I felt seeing the girl I love crying her eyes out. The funny thing was thou that all it toke for me to wake up was Kari telling me to. Let me explain. Every time Kari came into my room in the hospital all she did was cry silently, but on the day I woke up she didn't. All she did was sit down next to me took my hand in hers and told me to wake up. I felt a tear fall on my hand but and with that I gained movement back of my body. I grabbed Kari's hand and said weakly "I'm sorry"

* * *

Sorry it took so long……writers block……it's gone now thou so it'll be updated again shortly 


	7. Awake at last

There was a quite sob then Kari was wrapped around my neck choking the breath out of me. I felt the cold wet tears roll down my neck, and back. I hated myself for making Kari this worried. I tried talking but my voice didn't work. As I lied there with Kari around my neck I realized that I didn't try anything to comfort her. After realizing what I wasn't going I wrapped my arms around Kari and pulled her close to me.

After I did this she lied down on my bed and cried while weakly pounding on my chest, saying "don't you ever do this to me again" I didn't bother trying to lighten the mood. I was too tried still. I just held Kari there on my chest. After awhile Kari stopped beating on my chest, I know she didn't stop crying thou because I could feel it in when she took a breath. As I was about to speak I heard the door quickly open then close. If it wasn't Izzy, Cody, or Joe then they were still behind the door listening but I didn't care, so I started saying what I should have said years before.

"Kari, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you. I don't know how to say this but I have to" I took a deep breath "Kari I love you". The weight of the world felt like it was lifted off my shoulders after I said this. I had finally told Kari how I felt about her, but to my unknown to my knowledge Kari had fallen asleep on my chest. "Figures" I muttered to myself, and with that the weight was back on heaver then ever. Looking down at the angel on my chest, I started to cry knowing that I had caused her pain.

I woke three hours later I think but it wasn't under my own power. It was from hearing Tai screaming "I'll kill that rat bastard, this is what he does to my trust." Furchenaty for me Matt was holding him back.

"Calm down Tai. Be happy that prince charming finally woke up. And Kari could do a hell of a lot worse then TK."

"I guess you right Matt, it could be worse. It could be Davis she's lying next to in a hospital bed."

"HEY!!!!!!" Davis yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Well Davis being in a hospital bed doesn't sound too bad. The part with Kari with ruins the deal thou." After Matt finished that the whole group fell to the ground laughing. I heard Kari laugh lightly from my chest.

I spoke lightly so only Kari could hear me. "Good morning princess." After I said this Kari lightly kissed my cheek and said "it is now that you're awake, promise you're never do this to me again!"

"I promise."

Unaware to me or Kari Sora was right behind us the entire time.

"That's so cute." Sora whispered into our ears. This made me and Kari separate a little bit and blush.

"Don't be shy now that some ones watching you."

"We're not shy Sora we just don't like begging spied on." Kari said.

Tai noticed that Kari was awake and forced her out of the bed. Saying something like "I don't care who is in the bed you're not in there with them". I didn't mind thou because I knew that's how Tai was.


	8. Back at Last

Disclaimer: I don't own Julius Caesar by Shakespear

* * *

I was back in school two days later. My mom wanted to make sure I was completely healthy when I want back. Kari came and visited me those two days, but nothing happened. I was going to tell her the second day that she came that I loved, her but Willis was with her. Apparently he moved into the same apartment building as me, Cody, and Yolei, so he decided to see how I was doing. I would have been better if he wasn't there thou.

A lot of people came up to me on my first day back to see what happened. I guess Odaiba High's star basketball player along with lacrosse player can't go missing for a week without anyone noticing. I didn't really mind too much because it was good to be back among people, instead of cooped up inside for a week. Even thou I was asleep for three days it doesn't matter I still felt like I was inside for a week.

I went to my fifth period class not to excided because I hadn't seen Kari all day and she was my only true friend in that class. But to my surprise when I walked in I saw Kari with Willis, chatting up a storm. I was going to creep up be hide her but I didn't because my teacher Mr. Wallower was right be hide me. Yelling "Shut up and get in your seats." I don't think he was in a good mood.

He didn't even realize he was standing be hide me until I sate be hide Kari since Willis had taken my seat beside her.

"Oh, Mr. Takaishi I see you want to take part in my class again." He bellowed. From that I could tell he was pissed because I was one of his students, and what teacher in a good mood would yell at there favorite student?

"I was in the hospital Mr. Wallower. I thought my mom called in to say this but I guess she didn't." I stated, with no emotion whatsoever"Oh, I see. That's another story then. See me after class then so I can give you the assignments you missed. Well everyone take out your copies of Julius Caesar, and open up to Mark Anthony's speech after Caesar's death.

And since your back in class Mr. Takaishi you get to say his speech in the front of the class, while everyone reads along."

Most students would be pissed to have to read in front of the class but I wasn't. I loved to read in front of people, so it was a privilege for me. I walked down the isle to the front of Mr. Wallower's desk and started reading looking straight at Kari but she didn't notice because her face was buried in the book.

"_O, pardon me, thou bleeding piece of earth,_

_That I am meek and gentle with these butchers!_

_Thou art the ruins of the noblest man_

_That ever lived in the tide of times._

_Woe to the hand that shed this costly blood!_

_Over thy wounds now do I prophesy,_

_--- Which, like dumb mouths, do ope their ruby lips,_

_To beg the voice and utterance of my tongue ---_

_A curse shall light upon the limbs of men;_

_Domestic fury and fierce civil strife_

_Shall cumber all the parts of Italy;_

_Blood and destruction shall be so in use_

_And dreadful objects so familiar_

_That mothers shall but smile when they behold_

_Their infants quarter'd with the hands of war;_

_All pity choked with custom of fell deeds:_

_And Caesar's spirit, ranging for revenge,_

_With Ate by his side come hot from hell,_

_Shall in these confines with a monarch's voice_

_Cry 'Havoc,' and let slip the dogs of war;_

_That this foul deed shall smell above the earth_

_With carrion men, groaning for burial."_

I walked back to my seat to see Kari staring straight at me with a huge smile on her face. Her smile made my knees weak and I almost feel. Mr. Wallower apparently saw this and asked if I was ok. I replied yes then sate down. For the rest of the class Mr. Wallower asked us questions about want we thought that whole thing meant. I didn't listen to anyone's opions except for Kari's, but it was cut short by the bell ringing and people in the hall way screaming.

As I was gathering my things Kari came up to me. "TK, that was great, when are you going to listen to me and try acting?" Kari exclaimed.

"No it wasn't, and never. I can't act and besides I don't have any free time anymore to even try it."

"It was thou TK, and stop complaining about having no free time. It's your own fault if you don't have any free time. I mean do you really need to be the star player for two teams?"

"I can't help it that I'm gifted."

"Mr. Takaishi and Ms. Kamiya I won't write any late passes so I would hurry up and get to class."

"Yes sir!" Kari and I said at the same time.

"I'll save you a seat at lunch." Kari said while starting to walk out of the class room.

After I finished getting all my things started I walked down to Mr. Wallower's desk when he got up and started gathering pieces of paper from his desk. Even thou I'm pretty tall Mr. Wallower still towered over me, standing at least 6 foot 6. He wasn't that old either he was about 27; he came here from America when Matt was a freshmen, no one knows why he came to Japan, but I never heard anyone complaining. He helped out with the lacrosse team a lot; well really he worked with me a lot during lacrosse practice.

"Ok, Mr. Takaishi here is the assignments. There are three worksheets and two essays. At least 500 words like normal." Right when he handed me the assignments I started to leave, and I heard Mr. Wallower say "I haven't finished giving you the assignments yet." I slowly turned around because I just wanted to go to lunch.

"There will be a ten page paper due three weeks from now. I don't care what you write about but it can't be anything to mature. Got that."

"Yes, sir"

"Ok then you can leave now. And I'll be stopping by practice so you be ready to work."

"Yes sir." I walked down the hall wall towards the cafeteria and before I even entered I heard Davis scream "GET OVER HERE T.E.!!!!"

* * *

A/N : I don't know a thing about basketball and im going to but a game scene so im going with a sport i know,lacrosse 


End file.
